


Returning to Torchwood

by Mathemagician



Series: After UNIT [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Exit Wounds, Post episode: Dissected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician
Summary: Gwen takes Martha back to TorchwoodFor Torchwood Bingo Fest prompts "Old Friends" and "Big Finish Audio tag"
Series: After UNIT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897897
Kudos: 14
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Returning to Torchwood

Gwen and Martha stood for a moment, watching the flames of the building that was a UNIT facility just minutes before.  
"We should probably go," said Gwen, "people will start showing up soon."  
"Yeah, honestly I'd rather not have to be in late on my last day explaining how the med bay caught fire the minute Torchwood showed up."  
"Oi," Gwen laughed, "it took a good hour after I arrived for anything to catch fire. But we should get a move on back to Cardiff. I better let Jack know he might be getting some very angry calls from UNIT."  
Martha smiled and pulled out her car keys, "Give me a minute, I've got something for him.  
Gwen nodded, pulling out her mobile, "Hi Jack, good news and bad news."

  
Martha found her car and opened the boot, grinning to herself as she lifted the box labelled "Jack" out and tucked it under her arm.  
"Right, we'll be back in a few hours. Ok, see you then." Gwen hung up when she spotted Martha returning. "You ready to leave?" she asked.  
Martha sighed, looking back at the burning building, "Yeah, I'm ready."

  
Gwen unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Martha got in the passenger side, twisting around to put the box she was carrying in the back.  
"I was going to give it to him ages ago," she said, feeling Gwen watching her, "but then after-- well a funeral didn't exactly seem like a good time and then I just--" she shrugged.  
"Never got round to it," Gwen nodded, "I know how it is. He'll be happy to see you though," she smiled softly.  
Martha smiled, "Me too. I missed him, I missed all of you." She smirked and nodded her head to the back of the car, "and when he gets that, he'll be the happiest man in Wales."  
Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what's in there?"  
"UNIT cap," Martha giggled.  
"You stole Jack a UNIT cap?"  
"Two, actually. Apparently Ianto looks good in red."  
Gwen laughed, "well that'll soften the blow of the phone calls he's gonna be getting from them."

Jack ran out of his office at the sound of the cog door opening. "Martha!" he yelled, grinning, and pulling her into a hug.  
"Hi, Jack. Good to see you," she smiled.  
"You too Martha." He pressed a button on his earpiece, "Ianto, Martha's here."  
"Be right up," he replied.  
"How's life at UNIT been?" Jack asked. He sat on the sofa, patting the spot next to him. "Gwen mentioned you're leaving."  
"I'd been thinking about leaving for a while now," she sat, "and after the building I was working in burnt down seemed like a good time to do it. I could just go, less paperwork if you're dead, for me anyway."  
"Torchwood's not big on paperwork," Jack grinned, "if you're looking for somewhere new."  
"Jack isn't big on paperwork," Ianto corrected, leaning on the doorframe, "the rest of us still have to do it. And some of us have to keep reminding him do get his done."  
Martha laughed. "Thanks, Jack. But I can't stay here, not after what happened."  
"Do you know what you're going to do next?" Ianto asked, moving to sit on the arm of the chair next to Jack.  
"Not really, I'm thinking I'll go freelance. Though I guess I'll need a new car first at least. To be honest this was kind of spur of the moment."  
"One of us can take you car shopping tomorrow if you like," Gwen offered, "But for now--" she looked down at her watch "--Rhys will be waiting for me to get home. I keep telling him he doesn't need to wait up for me, but you know how he can get."  
"Night Gwen," Martha smiled, reaching up to hug her goodbye. Jack and Ianto waved, saying goodbye as she headed for the door, getting up to start shutting the hub down for the night.  
"Right, that's everything," said Ianto, shrugging his suit jacket on. "The sofa in my flat's probably more comfortable than the one in here, if you want somewhere to stay," he offered.  
"That sounds great, thanks Ianto."  
"Jack, you coming or staying here?"  
"On my way," Jack called, grabbing his coat off the hook.

Ianto opened the cog door, leading the way back up to the tourist office, where Martha made sure to retrieve the box she'd left on the counter, and out to his car. Martha got in the back, behind Jack, and sat the box on the seat next to her.  
"UNIT souvenir?" Jack asked.  
Martha laughed, "not exactly. I've got something for you, luckily I remembered to get it out of my car before I left."  
Jack looked confused for a second, then grinned when he saw Martha nod towards Ianto in the rear-view mirror.  
Jack twisted around in his seat to face her. "How've you been Martha? How's your family?"  
"I've been fine. My family's doing well, considering. Tish has a new boyfriend, they met at her work. I've only met him once, but he seems nice."  
"Good for her, I'm glad to hear that. And how's Tom?"  
"He's alright. I think. We split up a couple of months ago, just before Christmas"  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
Martha shrugged, "it's ok. He wasn't the same Tom Milligan I knew during The Year. He's a good man, but not the one I fell in love with. And working for UNIT, he didn't know what we did. It was a strain."  
Jack nodded, sympathetic. "It can be."

It didn't take much longer for Ianto to pull up at his flat, interrupting Jack's story about trying to run the hub while heavily pregnant to tell them that they'd arrived. They all climbed out of the car, Martha following Jack and Ianto up to Ianto's flat. She smiled when Jack reached the top of the stairs first, unlocked the door, and held it open for Ianto and her to step through.


End file.
